


【Posey/Lincecum】Dreams Come True番外：專屬Morning Call

by chingching27



Series: 【Posey/Lincecum】Dreams Come True [4]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buster對Timmy有特別的喚醒方式</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Posey/Lincecum】Dreams Come True番外：專屬Morning Call

禮拜一的早晨，通常都是兵荒馬亂的時刻。Monday Blue的患者們盡其可能的拖延著從夢境中醒來，迴歸工作的時間，到了不得不清醒的最後一刻，總是匆忙慌張。

因此Posey家的主臥室，這一刻如此安謐，實在是一件詭異的事。

 

Buster輕輕推開臥室房門，房內的大床上可說是風光旖旎。還沉睡著的青年，趴在king size的雙人床上，原本應該蓋在身上的薄被成了被他壓在身下的床單，隻有還覆蓋在腳踝上的那一小部份聊勝於無的遮蓋著身軀。昨夜激情過後直接累得倒頭就睡的戀人，現在是身無寸縷的狀態。

長期在辦公室內，接受的光線隻有日光燈的肌膚顯得略蒼白，但從高中以來一直維持規律運動習慣的身體曲線是漂亮的倒三角形。緊實的大腿連接著沒有贅肉的腰與小腿，青年雖然體型偏瘦，但是該有肌肉的部份依然隱隱地透出男性的陽剛結實。

 

如果時間充裕的話，Buster很想好好欣賞眼前的美景，可惜如果床上的青年再不起床的話，大概要搭直升機去上班才有可能準時打卡。

 

「Timmy，再10分鐘就8點了，你該起來了吧？」Buster坐到床邊，動作溫柔地輕拍青年的臉頰。這個動作已經是他今早第五次做了。

和前四次的回應如出一轍——毫無動靜。

Buster微嘆了口氣，每次用那種方式叫Timmy起床時，他總覺得自己好像在做什麼趁人之危的壞事一樣，他很少用，可是那方法百試百靈。

 

俯下身，Buster的唇貼上Timmy的耳後，手輕撫Timmy的背部，隨著脊骨緩慢下滑，溫熱的手掌溫度讓Timmy的背泛起陣陣疙瘩，最後在Buster停下動作的腰際間產生了累積效應，Buster在這部位的來回撫摸使還沒有脫離夢境的Timmy，身體已經下意識的緊繃起來。

『嗯....』Timmy淺淺嚶嚀，翻了個身試圖避開Buster的騷擾，Buster也不急，他手掌順著腰線往下，若有似無的掠過胯間的重要部位，抵達一樣敏感的大腿內側，用指腹輕颳內側較為細緻的肌膚。

Timmy想要收並雙腿，但Buster的膝蓋抵住了Timmy的膝窩，他爬上床，雙手壓在Timmy肩側，唇貼著Timmy的頸動脈輕輕啃咬。吮痕甚至一路蔓延到胸口，在胸前的紅點上流連忘返。身體多處敏感點被重點攻擊讓Timmy終於開始掙紮著從睡夢中出來。

 

『Buster，不要....不要弄了....』早晨本來就是容易興奮的時刻，Timmy在Buster的愛撫之下，慾望甚至已經稍稍抬頭，使得還半睡半醒的他非常難受。

「那你要起床了嗎？」Buster停下動作問。

『要，要起來了....』Timmy的聲音透露著哀怨，Buster鬆開手，親親Timmy的額頭，俐落的翻身下床，站在床邊看Timmy慢慢的坐起來，憤恨的瞪了Buster一眼。

 

『為什麼你還可以像沒事人一樣，隻有我被影響？』Timmy指責，Buster聳聳肩，露出他人看來健朗帥氣，在Timmy看來卻是心懷詭計的陽光笑容。

「我有沒有被影響，你晚上就知道了。早安啦！快點出來吃早餐唷！」

 

望著Buster踩著輕快的步伐離開房間，Timmy把臉埋進手掌，第一千次咒罵Buster強得不像正常人的自制力。

在情人的愛撫中醒來，然後懷著沒有得到撫慰的怨恨出門上班，當天晚上再繼續早上未得到的紓解，究竟能不能算是一個美好的星期一呢？


End file.
